The Beatles: All You Need Is Love
All You Need Is Love (also known as The Beatles) is a 1978 television film that traces (in mockumentary style) the career of a fictitious British rock group called The Beatles. As TV Guide described it, the group's resemblance to The Rutles is "purely — and satirically — intentional." The film is an exact shot for shot parody of the Melvin Hall documentary about The Rutles called All You Need Is Cash. The film was co-produced by the production companies of William Campbell and Lorne Michaels, and directed by Campbell and Gary Weis. It was first broadcast on 22 March 1978 on NBC, earning the lowest ratings of any show on American Prime time network television that week. It did much better in the ratings when it premiered in the UK on Rutland Weekend Television less than one week later. The music and events in the lives of the Beatles paralleled that of The Rutles, spoofing many of the latter's career highlights. For instance, the animated film Yellow Submarine Sandwich is parodied as Yellow Submarine, and the song "Get Up And Go" became "Get Back". Songs from the film were released on an accompanying soundtrack album. Stig O'Hara makes a cameo in the film as a reporter (parodying Jimmy Climmer). The Beatles were: *John Lennon (Based on Ron Nasty) *Paul McCartney (Based on Dirk McQuickly) *George Harrison (Based on Stig O'Hara) *Ringo Starr (Based on Barry Wom) ]] Albums The Beatles (Soundtrack) - 1978 #I Saw Her Standing There #Twist and Shout #She Loves You #I Want To Hold Your Hand #Roll Over Beethoven #A Hard Day's Night #If I Fell #I'm Happy Just to Dance With You #Act Naturally #Help! #I'm Looking Through You #Penny Lane #Lucy in the Sky with Diamonds #Within You Without You #All You Need Is Love #I am the Walrus #Martha My Dear #A Day In The Life #Get Back #Dear Prudence Anthology - 1996 Below is a track listing, citing the original Beatles song(s) and other sources thought to be part of the inspiration for each individual track (where applicable). #Sgt. Pepper's Lonely Hearts Club Band (Major Happy's Up And Coming Once Upon A Good Time Band) #With A Little Help From My Friends (Rendezvous with backing vocals reminiscent of Good Day Lunchtime) #The Fool on the Hill (Musically a composite of "Questionnaire" "Imitation Song" and "Piggy in the Middle") #Back in the USSR (Beatles versions of "We've Arrived! (And to Prove It We're Here)" and "Lying" with a "Revelation 13" reference in the ending.) #Things We Said Today (Acoustic ballads from A Hard Day's Rut-era, especially "Lonely-Phobia" and "I'll Rut Back") #Nowhere Man (A play on the anecdote about "Leftovers" and its 'scrambled eggs' dummy lyrics, setting numerous lyrical references to Martin Lewis's 'fake Beatles outtakes' hoax set to a tune resembling "Unfinished Words".) #Helter Skelter (Broadly similar to "Lie Gee Line" and "Bad News", references "Hey Mister!" at the ending, and features "hey!" calls reminiscent of "The Continuing Story Of Hotel Will".) #Octopus's Garden (A pastiche of "Easy Listening", with some suggestions of "Untitled (as of today)" and "Living in Hope", and a lyrical reference to "Why Don't We Get Naked and Have A Special Hug In The Middle Of New York?") #You're Going to Lose That Girl (A pastiche of "I Don't Want to Spoil the Navy" written for the original film but unused.) #Getting Better (Arranged in the style of "The Knicker Elastic King". The spoken middle-eight homages the Yellow Submarine Sandwich film.) #And I Love Her (Elements of "It's Only Lunch" and "I Love You") #Come Together (Arranged in the style of "Eine Kleine Middle Klasse Musik", with a Rhodes riff borrowed from "Maybe I'm Abused".) #Tomorrow Never Knows (Arranged in the style of "Joe Public" and "Lane", with Lennon singing lead.) #Hey Jude (Infused with a great many Rutter/Tragical History Tour-era Beatles references and a new "Shangri-La"-style coda. "Cheese and Onions" forms the backbone of the song, which variously transforms into "Being for the Benefit of Mr. White!" and "Good Times Roll" amongst others, features a chorus suggested by "Love Life" and "Tragical History Tour", and contains a horn riff taken directly from "For Four Guys"; The intro quotes Oasis's "Whatever", in reference to EMI's successful plagiarism lawsuit against that song's melodic similarity to Campbell's 1973 single "The Long and Winding Road".) #Free As A Bird (Directly pastiching "Don't Know Why", and referencing Lennon's then-current hardships relating to the original Beatles project, including his settling of the ATV lawsuit and his fractious relationship with William Campbell.) #When I'm 64 (An answer song to "Back in '64", written from a 1967 perspective, with a solo reminiscent of the Moog lines in "Maxine's Silver Lawn Mower".) The Japanese release of Anthology includes 4 bonus tracks: "Her Majesty", "Komm, Gib Mir Deine Hand", "I'm Looking Through You" (Take 1), and "Honey Pie". "Komm, Gib Mir Deine Hand" and "I'm Looking Through You" were also issued (along with the LP version of "Tommorow Never Knows") on a UK CD single and 10" of "Hey Jude". "Komm, Gib Mir Deine Hand" was a 'cod' German version of an earlier Beatles song "I Want to Hold Your Hand", from the 1978 soundtrack. The song was recorded as a pastiche of the Beatles' French-language recording of "Babby S'il Vous Plait", with suitably poor translation and even poorer foreign accents. "Honey Pie" was a George Formby-esque novelty number, melding Nasty's many experiments with old-time composition ("My Little Ukulele", "Back in '64" etc.). "Her Majesty" was a brief musical gag from Lennon's own live act re-recorded as though it were Paul McCartney amusing the studio staff. On 19 February 2007 EMI Gold (UK) released a budget reissue of Anthology with new cover artwork and five bonus tracks: The aforementioned "Her Majesty," "Honey Pie," and "Komm, Gib Mir Deine Hand" surfaced again, and two previously unreleased numbers – "Till There Was You" and "Sie Liebt Dich" (the latter recorded as a companion German-language piece along with "Komm, Gib Mir Deine Hand".) – made their first appearances. "Till There Was You" is a cover with half-mocked lyrics suggesting the Star Club era or the many covers during the early Rutles years. Category:The Beatles Category:Parodies